The present invention is related to toy apparatus, and more particularly to small figures simulating hunting, for survival or sport, or war-like conflicts.
Various toys have been produced, simulating animal or creature figures which exist, which are extinct, or which are fanciful. In general, these have been provided for viewing and/or for handling. In addition, there have been provided human or human-like figures in various forms and dresses, including toy soldier figures, fanciful inhabitants of outer space and existing, extinct, or fanciful human-like figures. Many of these have principally been provided for maneuvering as "adversaries in battle."
In addition, various targets have been provided in connection with target practice, such as archery targets, some of these targets simulating natural animals. Among these are U.S. Patents to Myers, No. 3,163,418; McKenzie et al., No. 4,477,082; Lang, No. 4,082,280; and Perrine, Sr., No. 4,054,288. In general, these prior art archery or similar targets have either been homogeneous in their makeup, or have included replaceable parts or sections at the portions of the simulated target figures which are most likely to be struck by the arrows of the archer. In particular, McKensie et al., 4,477,082, provides an archery target simulating a deer comprising front and rear sections and an intermediate target segment, the various parts of the target being made of foam plastic and the central or intermediate segment or portion being of foam plastic of higher density, and therefore being less penetrable than the other sections.